Brighter Than The Sun
by Just4ClassWooHoo
Summary: A one shot I need to submit for a class. Yes, a creative writing class. And one of our assignment is to make a account and post a oneshot.


Tamaki sat on the hospital bed, staring at the floor. He had been hit with a bullet. Not exactly a bullet...it was closer to a tranquilizer dart. Instead of making him drowsy, it made it so he couldn't use his quirk. His kouhai had fought off the perpetrator, and recovered the gun. Luckily, there was still one bullet left in it. After the criminals were apprehended, they immediately headed towards the hospital.

No matter what he tried, he couldn't get his quirk to work. Back in the battle he felt so useless. He didn't like being the center of attention, but being forced to sit on the sidelines somehow felt worse. They gave the dart to the medical team to examine. Fatgum had left to give his account to the police. He was left in the bleak hospital room.

He wasn't alone though, the kouhai that had fought back in the streets was there with him. Since his hardening quirk protected him from sustaining too much damage all he was left with a couple of cuts and bruises. After the nurse had patched him up she left the room, closing the door behind her. Tamaki kept staring at the floor. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to feel right now. His kouhai though, Kirishima, broke the silence.

"Senpai, are you ok?"

Tamaki looked up but he didn't dare look his kouhai in the eyes. He didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure how he was feeling. Empty? Maybe?

Before either of them could say anything more there was a knock on the door. They both looked and saw one of the representative doctors walking in. He explained to them that they had finished analyzing the serum inside the dart and found that there was a DNA inhibiting virus inside of it. The good news is, it seems the effects would only be temporary and that they were already working on a counter-serum. The bad news is that it will likely take hours to make and the longevity of the serum is unknown.

The doctor excused himself and Tamaki could feel Kirishima's eyes bearing into him. He looked up and flinched when he saw that he was right in front of him. He quickly looked away. He felt ashamed for some reason, more than usual.

"Senpai?"

Tamaki only grunted in response.

"Senpai, it's good news! You'll be fine."

Tamaki moved his right hand over to where the dart had hit him. "...t fine.."

"Hm?"

"..It's not fine..I couldn't do anything...I'm weak..."

Tamaki drooped his head and stared at his feet. There. He said it. Would his kouhai leave him alone now?

Nope. Kirishima placed both of his hands on Tamaki's shoulders. "You're not weak!" Tamaki shot up in shock and found himself staring into frustrated eyes. From all he had seen the only expression those eyes made were either determination or happiness. "You're amazing. I don't know what happened to make you doubt yourself so much but...you can do so much! You've done so much!" Kirishima's hands were shaking as they held onto Tamaki's shoulders. "Rather than mope in your own misery, look at what's good right now and what that good can mean for you!"

Kirishima was panting, apparently he had spent a lot of energy to give this pep talk to him. A kouhai giving encouraging words to his senpai, wasn't it usually the other way around? "...Okay." Tamaki managed to say. Hearing this Kirishima finally relaxed and let go of his shoulders.

"That's good to hear!" Kirishima gave him a toothy, beaming smile. Ah. There's the kouhai he's strangely gotten used to. A being that shines to bright it can leave you speechless.

No wait. That's just him crying. Before he can hold them back, Tamaki began to shed tears. Even his friends didn't give him _this_ much encouragement. So why? Why does this first year he barely knows is giving him more support than he's used to?

Fully realizing he's crying Tamaki brings his hands and arms up to his face to hide it. He hated being seen; he hated being seen crying just a bit more. Suddenly, Kirishima holds onto him and...hugs him. It feels strange at first, he can't remember the last time someone hugged him. Kirishima rested his chin on top of Tamaki's head. Tamaki, having nothing else to do, wrapped his arms around Kirishima and held on tight. He buried his face into Kirishima's chest. He wanted to hide. He wanted to disappear, but he didn't want this new warmth to leave him. He wails, he lets it all out. Which is new, but...nice.

After a few minutes Tamaki calms down. His grip loosens his grip, and eventually Kirishima back away. Just a little bit. He pats Tamaki's head, petting and comforting him. Tamaki felt pathetic but...he didn't mind that right now.

"Senpai? Is everything alright now?"

Tamaki looked up, but he still avoided eye contact. He couldn't help but feel that his eyes were swollen and red. He felt embarrassed. "Yeah..." Tamaki slowly began to droop his head again but he was brought back up by two warm hands clasping both sides of his face and bringing it up.

"Really?"

Tamaki couldn't move his head. No that he'd want too, his kouhai's hands were calloused and rough but...warm. "Really..." He said, but avoided eye contact.

"Look at me!"

Tamaki's eyes shot up to meet Kirishima's own red ones. "No matter what you think. You're not useless. You're not worthless. You've come farther than most anyone else would ever hope to. You're amazing. Do you believe that?"

Tamaki could feel tears welling up again. His lips became tight as he tried to hold them back. This was too much. Kirishima was too much. He didn't deserve this...

"I...I..."

 _I believe you._ He wanted to say that, but his throat was so choked up he couldn't get the words out. He felt...frustrated.

Kirishima pulled Tamaki's face closer. Before Tamaki could process what was going on, Kirishima kissed his forehead. Then his left cheek, then his right. Then he started to kiss away Tamaki's tears, that had started to flow out without him noticing. When he was done he pulled Tamaki in for another hug, nestling his head in the crook of Tamaki's neck.

"Please believe me.." he whispered. Tamaki put his arms around his kouhai, at the same time he started rubbing the back of his head.

 _I do._

Ah, Kirishima was like the sun. He was warm...


End file.
